Are You Timothy David or Timothy McGee?
by kira66
Summary: What if when McGee was was three his parents divorced. His father stayed in the Navy and his mother, a school teacher, moved them to Israel where she got a job teaching English. Once there she met, fell in love with, and later married Eli David. R and R!


Three year old Timothy, no middle name, McGee stood in between his mother and father and watched with childish awe as the sailors boarded their ship. His already sharp mind was quickly identifying their uniforms as the same one his father was currently wearing. He tore his eyes away from the scene in front of him and looked up at his father as he began to speak in hushed tones to his mother.

"Why must you take him so far away Naomi?" Robert McGee asked his wife nay ex-wife. Unconsciously he placed his hand on his sons fair head.

Naomi McGee nee Fuller didn't even looked at Robert instead her attention was solely on the departing sailors. "The judge granted me full custody Robert. I can take Timmy anywhere I please." She stated calmly, emotionlessly.

Robert grip on his duffle bag tightened painfully. "I know the judge granted you full custody but why must you take him to Godsbedamned Israel?!" He exclaimed drawing looks from other families standing close to them also seeing off loved ones.

"We already discussed this Robert. I took the teaching job in Israel because it's not only a great opportunity for me but also affords us a fresh start." Naomi explained as if she was speaking to a child instead of her twenty-four year old ex-husband.

"You mean it affords _you_ a fresh start!" Robert gritted out between clenched teeth. "You aren't thinking of Timmy at all! What are you going to tell him about why his father isn't around anymore? Hm? Have you thought of that?"

Naomi sighed and for the first time since the start of the conversation turned and looked at Robert. "I hadn't planned on telling him anything actually. He's only three and I doubt he'll even miss you." She told him bluntly, harshly.

Timothy's eyes widened slightly. _Where was his daddy going? Didn't he love him anymore?_ "Daddy?" He whispered and wrapped himself around his fathers leg.

Robert glared almost victoriously at his ex as his little boy made himself known. Dropping down so he was level with his son he placed his hands on his small shoulders. "I want you to remember that I'll always love you okay? Can you do that for me Timmy?" He questioned and when he got a nod he pulled his son into a hug; the last hug he'd ever give him thanks to his vengeful ex.

"You going away?" Timothy asked. "Love you too daddy." He added as he snuggled in his fathers arms.

"We're both going away for a little while buddy but I promise I'll do everything I can to see you again." Robert told him never wanting to let go.

"Are you about finished Robert?" Naomi asked and before he could answer she yanked her son away from his father and placed him on her hip.

Robert stood up and brushed the knees of his pants off. "Why must you be such a bitch Naomi?" He spat out with venom. "You won't be able to keep him from me forever. I will find him I don't care if I have to tear apart Israel to do it!" He vowed as he picked up his duffle, which he dropped to hug his son, and shouldered it.

Naomi tightened her grip on Timmy and turned on her heels walking away from her ex and her old life. "Goodbye Robert."

Timothy looked over his mothers shoulder at his father and felt an immense sadness. "Daddy!" He yelled as tears welled up in his eyes. "DADDY!" He screamed and began to struggle against his mothers iron grip. He was still wailing and sobbing as his mother buckled him into his car-seat and slammed the door. "I WANT DADDY!"

"I LOVE YOU TIMMY!" Robert called out to his distressed son. It took every ounce of strength he had to turn and head for his ship. There was nothing he could do now at least not until his latest deployment was over. He didn't even turn around when he heard the car start and pull out of the parking lot; he wasn't about to give his ex the satisfaction of seeing him a broken man. Little did he know, as he stepped onto the ship, that he wouldn't see his little boy for a long time; a very long time.


End file.
